Hungover
by TechnicolorVisions
Summary: The Walker twins were completely off limits, dating or touching them meant certain death, you were smart not to go after one of them. Unfortunately, I wasn't smart.
1. Stupid

Ok guys, so I had this new idea! Yay? Maybe, who knows yet. I'm in the middle of writing a new Destiny chapter but currently I'm home sick, I have pneumonia :'( boooo! Well the idea for this one popped into my head. I adore Paul and Seth and Collin, so I couldn't resist to write this. We all know Paul probably got into trouble before he phased, just imagine what his sisters would be like. Sorry guys if you don't like, I do. The only drama here will be between the imprints and the wolves. Hope you guys like it :}

I own nothing.

**PaulPOV**

My whole life had changed the moment I phased, suddenly everything that I knew was gone, replaced by new and otherworldly things. Sure, I had a new group of friends, but that came with the price of having to fight and be around them 24/7. But at times, I would find myself missing my old buddies, the ones I used to get in trouble with. Alright….so I still saw them and got into trouble, it wasn't anybody's place to tell me what I can and can't do. The point is, I wanted my old life back, and that's why I really enjoyed being at home.

Family was something that I held important, they would always be there, they were a part of me. My parents? Let's just say I got my temper from my dad, and my mouth from my mom. End of story there. I didn't speak to them (not like they were around half the time), and they had the decency to not talk to me. Siblings? That's another story. Every older brother complains about a little sister, that's if they have one. Well I have two, twins at that. Mia Kimberly and Zoey Ashlynn, the twin terrors as I liked to call them. Mia and Zo just turned sixteen two months ago, and made it their duty to beg me to teach them how to drive. They bugged me, got into my stuff, and could make my life a living hell, but I loved them, been taking care of them since they could walk.

"Mia get the fuck out of bed!" I pounded on Mia's door, trying to pull my shirt over my head at the same time. Since the twins had started school, I had always been the one to wake them up and make sure they were ready for the day.

"Pauly," I cringed at Zoey's voice, sickly sweet, she only used it when she wanted something. Turning around I met my sister, ready to be faced with a new war. I was met with black hair sticking up everywhere, dark eyes rimmed by purple shadows, and russet skin pale.

Fuck, I mentally cursed as I walked forward, "Z, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good," Zoey mumbled, and for emphasis she coughed violently.

Touching her forehead I contemplated what to do. If I let Zoey stay, there could be a chance that my parents would come home and flip. But if I forced her to go to school, she could get sent home and that would make my parents go postal. Running a hand through my hair I sighed, "Get back to bed Z."

Zoey gave a combination of a nod/cough and shuffled back into her room.

"She's faking," Mia sang, her door finally opening.

"No, she's not talking a mile a minute," I said, "you ready to go?"

"Does it look like im ready?" Mia snapped, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. For being twins, Zoey's and Mia's personalities were polar opposites. Zoey was bubbly, talked endlessly, and never seemed to be in a bad mood. Mia was almost exactly like me; tough, sometimes sarcastic, but was usually always happy like her sister. There was one thing that marked them as sisters, and that was that they loved sports. I'm sorry, basketball and soccer. So when I got tired of their occasional girlyness, I relied on their tom boy like habits and pretended I had brothers.

"Whatever you say brother dear," Mia rolled her blue eyes, flicking a straightened lock of black hair over her shoulder.

We stood there in silence, her staring at me, and me staring at her. Finally I growled, "Mia, our ride will be here in ten minutes. If you're not down there, I'm not going to make them wait for you."

"Oh I'll be crushed!" Mia laughed before slamming her door in my face.

Resisting the urge to punch the wall, I stalked down the hall, slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing a handful of cereal. Just as I thought about dragging Mia out here, my front door burst open as Jared, Jacob, and Embry came crashing into the living room, laughing and joking around with each other.

"You ready to go yet Walker?" Jared snapped, twirling his keys in his hands, "how long does it fucking take to get ready."

"For Paul? Forever," Mia muttered as she bumped into my shoulder, and grabbed her back pack from under the table. She began unceremoniously throwing papers into it.

"Knock off the attitude Mia," I warned.

Mia gave me an amused smirk as the others, used to me and my sisters, said nothing, "Yes older brother dear, anything you say," she finally answered, smiling sweetly up at me. Pulling a blue pullover her black t-shirt, Mia stuffed her phone into the back pocket of her skinny jeans.

"Good," I growled, "tell Z we're going."

"Oh, so now I'm your slave!" throwing her hands up in the air, Mia stalked down the hall.

"Your sister has issues," Jacob shook his head.

"Which one?" I mumbled and they all laughed.

"Can we go now? The princess is asleep," Mia snapped, she grabbed her bag and started pushing me out the door, "For all the complaining you did that we were going to be late, which I don't even know why you care at all, you sure aren't in a hurry now!"

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're angry," Embry joked as Mia climbed in next to me.

"Did I ever tell you how annoying your voice is?" Mia gave her a Walker glare and Embry held his hands up and Mia went to kick him.

"Hey now, Paul, your sister is as violent as you are!" Embry laughed as he grabbed the foot and tried to hold Mia's legs down.

"For the love of god!" I growled, "Mia knock it off! It's too early!"

Pouting, Mia slumped back in her seat, glaring at me. I needed peace and quiet, something that was rare when my sisters were awake and functioning. Obviously the others caught onto my mood, because for the rest of the drive to school, they talked quietly about anything and everything that did not set Mia or me off. The moment that truck came to a stop at the school, I felt like I could sing when Mia got out without another word and went to join her group of friends.

"I pity you Paul," Jared shook his head as we walked to homeroom.

"And why is that?" I drawled, winking at some passing seniors.

"You have one eternally pissed off sister, and another happy go lucky sister, I don't know how you do it," Jared explained as he sat down on top of his desk.

Neither did I, was the truth. I tapped my fingers against the desk as roll was called, blocking out all the yelling and conversations. At times, I wished the my sisters would act differently, that they would do the things I did, that way I knew exactly what they were doing. The only thing I didn't realize as I got up, was that my wish, was too entirely true.

**CollinPOV**

I'd be the first to admit that I was stupid, not in the dumb way, but in the 'I don't think and do things without thinking' way. There's a huge difference between the two. I'm a trial and error type or guy, of course my parents found that as more of a hindrance then something good. Brady and Seth, my friends, didn't see anything wrong with that, of course we all did the same things, so there you go. But why was I stupid exactly? That would be easy, currently I was sitting in math class, ignoring the sub and staring at the girl in front of me.

Mia Walker was the one girl everyone knew, not because she was popular, but because of her brother. Paul Walker, part of the La Push Gang, had been known to beat the shit out of any guy that dared try and date one of his sisters. Stupid me though, had stupidly found an immense interest in Mia Walker, thus proving my stupidity. She was leaning back in her desk, her legs curled up against her as her back pressed against the wall, totally immersed in her phone.

"You could do this thing called talking to her," Brady nudged me in the side with his elbow.

"Yeah, and then I could die," I snapped, whacking him over the head.

"That's true," Seth pulled a chair over to us, "the Walker sisters are off limits. Date one or touch one means certain death."

"It's a shame," Brady shook his head, "they're almost as hot as Ally Green."

"What the hells wrong with you?" I snapped, "Are you on crack?"

"The Walker Twins," Seth smirked, "Mmmm."

"I can hear you," Mia drawled. We froze and turned to see her still looking down at her phone. Flipping it closed, she smirked at Seth, "And just so you know, Zo said the same thing about you."

Laughing at the look Seth had, Mia went back to her phone. In a second, Seth recovered, "What did she say?"

Sighing, Mia handed her phone to him, "Just this."

Seth smirked and copied the number into his phone, "She won't care, will she?"

"No," Mia shrugged, "I'll just tell her I gave her number out to some weirdo."

Giving the girl a sarcastic look, Seth went to work, texting Zoey Walker.

"I thought your sister was dating Skye," Brady said, as Seth gave him a dirty look.

"Eh," Mia waved a hand in the air, "that will be over in a week," rolling her blue eyes she turned to me, "What's up Maine?"

I shook my head, "The same as usual."

"Boring," Mia muttered nad dropped her head into her knees.

"Zoey said she's coming to school," Seth said out of the blue, "I thought she was sick."

"Yeah, 'sick'," Mia put air quotes around the word, "That just means she went to bed late and wanted to sleep in."

"Smart," I muttered and was rewarded with a lazy look from Brady. I shrugged my shoulders.

"She would be if she hadn't convinced Paul," Mia sighed, "this should be interesting."

She said nothing else to us as she turned around in her seat and went back to texting. Brady waited a second before leaning in closer and whispering, "You should have asked her out."

I shook my head, "I barely talk to her except for this class."

"And passing periods, and sometimes at lunch," Seth interrupted.

I kept my mouth shut, ignoring their attempts to convince me. Sure, I had admitted I was stupid, but even I wasn't stupid enough to ask out one of the Walker twins. Everyone knew that the moment Paul found out that Sky had gotten Zoey sick, he would put two and two together, and Skye would be a dead man. But as I stared at the back of Mia's neck, I couldn't help but want to do all those stupid things to her.

**~Lunch~**

Lunch was something to be honored, it was a time during the school day that required no learning, all you had to do was relax. Well, that's if you didn't go to my school. La Push High during lunch time was chaos, you had to be careful where and with who you sat next to, and then there was the issue of the drama that people decided to save until lunch. Seth, Brady, and I sat at our usual table, the one where the "gang" sat. Last month they had told us to sit with them, and since then, they've been watching us. It was creepy at first, alright it was still creepy now.

"Guess what!" Mia and Zoey, both wearing identical smirks, ran up to Paul, clapping him hard on the back.

"I really don't want to know," Paul snapped, and went back to eating.

"Stop stuffing your face!" Zoey snapped and they pushed a place on either side of their brother. When Paul continued to ignore them, Zoey and Mia shared a look.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to deal with him then Z," Mia shook her head, "you poor thing."

"I know," Zoey made a face and the twins hid a smirk as Paul froze, obviously listening, " nothing I say will make him leave!"

"Who?" Paul snapped, looking at his Zoey.

"Skye McKenzie," Mia answered for her sister, "he's all but stalking Zo."

"I'll be right back," Paul muttered and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well that was easy," Zoey shrugged as they turned so they took Paul's place.

"What the hell was that about?" Jared snapped, just as lost as we were.

"Skye is a loser," Zoey waved a hand in the air, "he couldn't get the hint that I didn't like him anymore-"

"So we made sure he would clearly understand that now," Mia finished smoothly. Winking at Seth she added, "told you it wouldn't last more then a week."

"You two are terrible," Jacob laughed as they nodded and started eating Paul's food.

"You know," Zoey took a drink of Paul's soda as we tried not to laugh. The moment he would come back and fine his food gone, Paul would flip, "there's always Cole and Drew."

Mia thought for a moment, "Or," she paused, "Luke and Cane."

"Who would piss Paul off more?" Zoey tapped a pink nail on the table.

We sat there, completely stunned at their behavior. Mia smirked, "They all could do the job."

"Me thinks all of them," Zoey smiled evilly.

"Yup that will work!" Mia high fived her sister.

"Bye boys!" Zoey linked her arm through her sisters as they ducked out the door, just as Paul came back.

Clearing his throat, Paul sat back down, "Where did they go."

"To go find-," Quil was shut up by one look from Jared, "Uh, no idea."

Nodding Paul looked down at his lunch, or lack there of, "What the fuck?"

**ZoeyPOV**

Let me get something straight, my sister and I are not those "bad kids" that you hear about. The ones that go out drinking at night, go to wild parties, and hang out with the wrong people. We had straight A's, except for math since we both sucked at that subject, and our friends were all on the teams we played on, we didn't hang out with losers and people who weren't going to get anywhere. The partying? Ok, that was true. Since freshmen year, when the Powers brothers had taken us to our first party, we've been going to them. We didn't get trashed or get high, no that was against everything that Paul had drilled into our heads. It wasn't like Paul could say anything either, there had been plenty of times when he had come home late from a party. Somewhere in the back of my brothers mind, I think he truly wants to believe that were little angels, I'll be the first to say that Mia and I are far from it, we're just smart enough to know right and wrong.

Alright….that's a lie. I was a sixteen year old girl, right and wrong were on the same comprehension level as Sprite and , in my mind. This past year, Mia and I had realized, that the ultimate way to get under dear Paul's nerves, was to go out with a guy. It's been two months and it's still funny. I had overhead Jared telling Paul it was just a phase we were going through. Yeah right, it was funny to watch him get all frustrated. I knew using people was wrong, but if it made any difference, we only used the guys that deserved to be "taught a lesson."

Skye had been my last boyfriend, well if you could call one date and three days a boyfriend. At first I had chosen Skye because I really did like him, this had nothing to do with pushing Paul's buttons. On that first, and only, date, Skye had taken me to the movies and then we walked around the park. In the middle of a sentence, he suddenly kissed me. I went with it, but then I realized something, he totally grossed me out. Just the feel of his lips, of his hands on me. I faked that I liked it though, not wanting to hurt his feelings. But after three days, I couldn't handle pretending to like kissing him or even being around him. I had tried dropping huge hints, even breaking up with him. Skye didn't get the point, so that left plan B. Call in big brother time. So Mia and I hinted at the problem, and when I walked into sixth period geometry, Skye stayed clear away from me. Gosh I love my brother.

My phone vibrated against my leg, opening the phone in my lap I looked down. A new message from Mia.

_Guess what! _

_3 M_

It proclaimed. I texted back quickly:

_What? You finally found your intelligence?_

_3 Z_

_Haha, so funny! No, guess who's ditching with me!_

_3 M_

I shook my head, of course Mia would skip sixth, it was study hall, she never went to that. Not that I ever did. Mia and I seemed to text all day, even when we were at the house and in the same room, that wasn't the part that bugged people, it was that we spelled everything out in our texts, it just seemed so wrong to shorten words.

_Ummm….Drew or Luke? It has to be one them._

_3 Z_

_You're close! Guess again!_

_3 M_

_Knowing you….Drew._

_3 Z_

_We have a winner here folks!_

_3 M_

_Lol I knew it! What are you guy's doing?3 Z_

_Walking right now, somewhere, talking, praying._

_3 M_

Praying? I had to take a few seconds to try and think about why my sister of all people would be praying. Then it hit me, she was praying that he would ask her to that stupid party at Cole's tonight. Ok, so I was praying to, but my praying had happened during lunch, and with Cole, and in the end all it took was me batting my eyes and doing some heavy flirting.

_Ah, how is that going?_

_3 Z_

_Pretty good I think, he keeps looking at me and hinting at the party._

_3 M_

_Well then try harder. Paul hates Drew! This would be the ultimate jack pot!_

_3Z_

_I know, I know! But I found something out during fifth :/_

_3 M_

_What?_

_3 Z_

_Paul and the "gang" are going to that party tonight, supposedly Cole invited them. So if we're there, especially with someone, and Paul see's us, he's going to explode._

_3 M_

_Oh the boy can chill already! God it's a fucking Friday night! I really don't care if he see's us or not._

_3 Z_

_Well then :p ok I gotta go, see you after school!_

_3 M_

_Good luck ;)_

_3 Z_

I bit the inside of my cheek, thinking about the possibility of Paul being at the party tonight. True, I didn't care if he was there, but I also didn't want him to flip out on us when we were there, it would be devastating. All I could hope for was a clean get away, and that Cole wouldn't be killed tonight.


	2. Deadman

**Chapter 2: Deadman**

**ZoeyPOV**

I don't like lying, it makes my stomach knot and do these weird acrobatic stunts. Am I a hypocrite if I hate liars, but I've made most of my high school career lying? I probably was. It wasn't just that I was lying, it was that I was lying to Paul. Paul had taken care of me my whole life, he was there, always, especially when my parents weren't, he did everything he could for my sister and me. He worked two jobs, took care of us when we were sick, and looked out for us. Sure, Mia and I did things to make Paul mad, but it was our job. But knowing that we were lying to him, daily, would always make me think twice about doing things.

"We're going to die!" I moaned. We were in my room, blasting music so Paul and his friends downstairs couldn't hear us.

"No we aren't!" Mia snapped at me for what seemed like the tenth time. She was busy pulling out clothes for us to wear tonight, "If he see's us, oh well. You said it yourself, you don't care."

"Alright then, then Cole and Drew are going to die!" I snapped sitting up.

Mia bit her lip, seeing my point, "Well, if it comes down to Paul getting mad at us being with them, then we'll just have to intervene I really don't want to be dealing with a corpse, especially a yummy one like Drew."

I blanked as she said that, "Back up for a sec, I thought you were only using Drew to make Paul mad."

Wearing a guilty look Mia sat in my desk chair, "That was before he kissed me."

"What? When?" I jumped up, eager to hear this news.

"When we skipped today," Mia answered, "we were sitting in the softball field and he just kissed me. I swear, that boy has the most amazing lips ever," fanning herself with a paper Mia winked, "and those hands!"

"Hands? Mia no," I shook my head.

"Not that way you perv!" She snapped, throwing the paper fan at me, "I mean, they were so warm, and not in **that **way. You know I wouldn't."

I nodded, "I know, you just freaked me there for a second. But back to man candy, what else happened?"

"Nothing," my sister shrugged, turning the station on the radio, "we just kissed and then had to get back. He held my hand though and halfway walked me to Jared's truck."

"Ah," I batted my eyes at her, "You're such a ho."

Mia burst out laughing, "You are the only person who could get away with saying that. But no, I wasn't. And you're one to talk. I heard you all but made out with Cole at lunch."

"Making out and a kiss on the cheek are two different things!" I crossed my arms as Mia laughed.

"Ok then!" she rolled her eyes and went back to finding a decent station.

"Plus the kiss on the cheek was me saying good bye," I said, "it didn't take much to get him to ask me out."

"Sure it did," Mia gave up on the radio and turned back to me, "Seth Clearwater has your number."

I smiled, "I know, I've been texting him all day. He's bummed that he's going to that party tonight. I told him that we could hang out tomorrow at the beach if he wanted."

"You're head over heels for that boy," Mia smiled at me, "this is the last boy we date for fun. The next one will be for real."

"I couldn't have said it better twin!" I shook hands with my other half and stretched. The clock read seven, meaning the party would start in two hours, "So, what are we wearing?"

"Well it's Cole's party, so nothing to dramatic," Mia contemplated, "Shorts?"

I paused and went to look in my closet. Taking a second to think, I pulled out a pair of dark short jean shorts, a baby pink cotton camisole, and a red and pink long sleeve plaid shirt, "This?"

"Perfect! I'll be right back!" Mia skipped out of my room, closing the door I changed out of my school clothes and put these new ones on. The camisoles was extremely tight, freaking Paul needed to learn how to wash clothes. After I put the plaid shirt on I looked a little less…slutty.

Sliding back into the room, Mia struck a pose with me in the mirror. She was wearing identical shorts to me, a navy tight cotton camisole, and a turquoise long sleeve plaid shirt. We usually didn't dress in the same clothes, but if we did, at least we made sure our shirts were different colors. We were twins, fraternal twins at that, just because we were born at the same time, didn't mean we dressed an did everything the same.

"I do believe we have the perfect outfit," I winked and grabbed the camera from my bed, snapping a quick picture of us in the mirror, "I'm wearing converse."

Mia smiled sheepishly as she had already begun pulling hers on. For the next hour we redid our hair and make up, making sure everything was in perfect order. Just before we left my room I sprayed myself with my sugar cookie spray. It was one of those cheap junky sprays, but the smell was to die for. Mia had a vanilla bean spray. Let's just say, when we smelled them, we had to go home and make cookies.

"Ok, the trick is to get past you know who," I whispered as we quietly walked down the hall. We made it to the back door just when Paul caught us.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Paul smirked at us, he was standing with his back pressed against the frame of the kitchen. His friends were all crowded in our sitting room.

"Wow, someone's dressed up!" I tried, pointing out his clean (and not ripped) jeans, and black V-neck (not stained or ripped) shirt.

"Again, where are you two going?" Paul asked again, the others by now stood to come and see the show.

"We're going running," Mia easily found an excuse. It wasn't a bad excuse, we went out running all the time.

"In those clothes?" Jared snorted and we threw him a glare.

"Ok," I held my hands up, "You caught us," Paul smirked Mia pouted, "We're going to the mall."

Obviously that hadn't been the answer he was expecting, because Paul blanked for a second before answering, "The mall?," Mia and I nodded, "With what money?"

"We're actually just going to walk around, just wanted to get out," Mia added to our lie.

"Yeah, ok then," Paul rolled his eyes, "I'm going out, don't wait up."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" My sister and I chorused. With that we walked out the back door, taking the old trail we used to go to the mall.

"He still watching us?" I muttered.

Mia looked behind her, pretending to have seen something on the ground, "No."

"Good, run!" I laughed as my sister ran after me. Tonight would be fun, even if I would die.

**~Party~**

By the time Mia and I had gotten to Cole's the party had already started, so it wasn't that hard to slip in and get lost quickly in the big crowd. Music was blasting from the speakers, people grinding up on each other. My eyes skimmed them though, looking for Cole. Mia's arm was laced through mine as I dragged her through everyone.

"Z!" my head jerked up as I heard Cole's voice. Standing at the counter was Cole, dressed in jeans and a snug fitting t-shirt We walked over to him, surprised to find Drew Cane and Luke there with them. Wrapping an arm around my waist Cole pulled me into his side, Drew copying him but with Mia, "I was wondering when you guys would get here."

"Yeah, we got distracted," I said lamely, my sister and I shared a look and smirked.

"Whatever," Cole smirked at me, his hand tightening on my side. I bit my tongue, as he sipped out of his red cup.

Drew was whispering something to Mia, Cane and Luke looking torn about where to go. I looked at everyone else, the usual people were here, with the exception of Seth and the gang. Ally was dan- the gang? My heart pounded as Paul and the others made their way into the room. I turned to warn Mia, only find her glued to Drew, their lips locked in a battle.

"What's with you?" Cole looked down at me, "Chill, have fun."

"Uh," I watched my brother talk to another girl, "M!"

Mia pulled herself away at the sound of my panic. She followed my gaze and her eyes got big. Clearing her throat she gave Drew her best 'come and get it' look, "Let's go somewhere quiet."

Looking like he was the luckiest guy alive, Drew laced his hand with Mia's and lead them out of the room. Damn.

"Cole," I batted my eyes up at him, placing my hands on his chest, "I think my sister has an excellent idea. Let's go somewhere else. Just for me and you."

Smirking Cole placed his drink down, "Sure."

I could have screamed as we walked out of the room, Cole leading me somewhere, I didn't care as long as it was far away from my brother. It wasn't until I had been led into a dark room, and Cole began kissing me did I realize what my words probably had meant to him. Double damn.

**CollinPOV**

I didn't like parties, no particular reason, but for some reason they annoyed me. Maybe it was all the people, or the too loud music, either way, the moment we got into Cole's my head began a dull throb. Jared and Paul had been the ones to convince the rest of us to go, saying we needed to get out and do something. A night of no patrolling was rare, but usually that would mean we would be crashed out on the couch asleep. No, instead I was here, my skin crawling and dying to leave.

Paul and Jared seemed to be having a good time, talking to people they knew and laughing. Seth and Brady were saying something, but the music was too loud, drowning their voices out. The air smelled faintly of vanilla, I had smelled that before, but where?

"Yeah Drew has Mia in the back," whoever said that had about five seconds to live. Paul froze and turned around, pushing Jared to ask.

"Mia Walker?" Jared asked casually and the girl with curled hair nodded.

"Yeah, freaking slut," the girl rolled her eyes before turning back to her friends.

"Paul calm down," Jared turned around, just as Paul stormed down the hall. People were oblivious to any upcoming danger as we followed Paul down the empty hallway. Turning a corner, Paul stopped.

"Fuck you Drew!" I knew that voice. We crowded around Paul, just in time to see Mia knee Drew in the groin. He fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Fucking bitch, you get one shot and that's it!" Drew snapped.

Mia rolled her eyes, "I'm crushed!"

Drew opened his mouth to say something but Mia turned to walk away. And froze when she saw us. She cleared her throat, "Hey Paul."

"Talk, now," He growled. Mia ran a hand through her messed up hair.

"Uh," was all she said.

"What are you doing here?" Paul breathed deeply when Jacob put a hand on his shoulder.

"Acting like a slut!" Drew growled.

"Shut the fuck up," Mia snapped at him, "Go home Drew."

Drew said nothing as he made his way around us, cringing at the look Paul gave him. Paul turned back to Mia, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Hanging out?" Mia shrugged her shoulders, trying for innocence.

"Calm down Paul," Jared said, "One party, that's it. One party."

"More like twenty!" Drew yelled from behind us.

"I'm going to hurt you Drew if you don't leave now!" Mia yelled, glaring at him over our shoulders.

Paul held his hands up, "Nope, not even going to argue about any of this. Go home Mia," pausing, Paul added, "where's Zoey?'

Mia shrugged, "She was with Cole."

Paul looked ready to explode, "Collin, take her home. Now."

I didn't need to be told twice, Grabbing Mia's wrist I pulled her away, walking quickly so she almost had to run to keep up with me. I didn't slow down until we were away from the party, away from Paul and the explosion.

"Ok, let go," Mia muttered, pulling at my grasp lamely.

I slowed to a walk, dropping her wrist like it burned me, "Paul's pissed."

"Could have fooled me," Mia sighed.

"Why were you even there with Drew?" I asked, our walk barely counted as one, it was so slow I knew we wouldn't be getting to the Walker house for awhile.

Mia shrugged, "He would piss my brother off the most. But, ugh, he's gross."

"What did he do?" I muttered as she kicked a rock.

"What every teenage guy wants any girl to do," Mia rolled her eyes, "I told him no and he got pissed."

I shrugged, "It's your own fault."

"Thanks for the support," Mia snapped, "Ugh! I hate boys."

"Thanks," I gave Mia a look and she smiled.

"Well the ones I choose anyways," she smirked at me before looking down.

"That's because you pick the bad ones," I pointed out, I put my arm around her shoulders, "you just have bad taste."

"Yeah well fake bad taste at least," Mia corrected.

"Your own fault," I repeated and she laughed.

"Well if you had told me you were going tonight, I would have reconsidered who I went with," Mia muttered, still looking down.

I paused, "Really now?"

She looked up at me, her blue eyes locking into mine, "Really."

I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. Everything about Mia, every inch of her, from those gorgeous eyes, to all those curves, everything. Her lips were red in the moonlight, and I had no control over my hand as I brushed my thumb across her lips. Her scent hit me like a brick wall, vanilla and cinnamon. Swallowing I tried to tear my eyes away from hers, realizing that my head had inched dangerously close to hers.

I started to stand up straight, only to have Mia protest, "Wait, I just…want to see something," she cleared her throat and looked back up at me, "Collin, I want you to do something."

"What?" I muttered in the same hushed whisper.

"Kiss me," Mia whispered.

I didn't need to be told twice. Pressing my lips against Mia's I felt my body ignite, I pulled her to me, holding her as close as possible. Mia groaned as she pulled my head down to hers, standing on tip toe to kiss me better. I pulled away a second later, staring into those eyes.

I had just done something completely out of line. I, Collin Maine, had just imprinted on Mia Walker, Paul's little sister.

I was a deadman.

**ZoeyPOV**

"Cole, I said no," I muttered for the eighth time. We were laying on his bed I guessed, him hovering over me as he kissed at my neck. His hands kept moving towards my shorts, and I kept pulling them back up.

"Come on Z," Cole pleaded into my neck before placing his lips back against mine. This was my own fault, even I could see that. At first I was just going to kiss Cole, then sneak out the bathroom window, and run the hell out of here. But one kiss turned into five. And five turned into a make out. Don't get me started on even thinking about how stupid I was being right now. I knew Cole would piss Paul off, mostly because everyone knew that Cole was the number one player at school, he used girls and then dropped them. But none of that had come into my head, when I had all but given him the idea of us having sex.

"Come on," Cole whispered again, running a hand up my shirt.

I sat up suddenly, pushing his hand away, "You know what, I think I'll go now."

"Zoey," Cole sighed, "you wanted to do this and now you're freaking out? What about all those rumors, hmmm?"

I resisted the urge to smack him. Paul and Mia were the violent ones, not me, "You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Zoey baby," Cole grabbed my hips from where I stood in front of him, "Why not make them true."

Before I could protest, Cole pulled me back down on the bed, covering my body with his. I was tempted to bite his tongue as it entered my mouth. He'll give up in a few seconds, they always do. Unfortunately for me Cole was persistent. When I had moved in an attempt to get out form under him, Cole took that the wrong way and attacked my neck. I felt a sting of pain and bit my lip.

"You have a second to get off her before I make you," oh thank the lord! I could have cried when I heard Paul's voice.

Cole jumped off of me like someone had thrown him. He looked at my older brother with wide eyes. Paul clenched his jaw, "Zoey, you're leaving."

"I'm leaving!" I agreed and stood, "And Paul, you can kill him."

"I plan to," Paul pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face.

"You guys are in a lot of trouble," Jared grabbed my shoulder and steered me out of the party, the others falling right behind us, "What were you and Mia thinking?"

"Mia? Where is she?" I asked, trying to distract him as I buttoned my shirt.

"Collin took her home," Jared snapped, "seriously though Zo, what were you guys thinking?"

"Uh, that it was a party?" I guessed and Jacob hid his laugh, "Jared, did you honestly not know?"

Jared's jaw clenched before he answered, "That's not what I asked Zoey."

"I don't know what I was thinking, happy?" I snapped and Jared said nothing.

"I'm going to go get Paul before her kills that guy," Jacob looked at Jared.

"Yeah, I'll go too," with one last look, Jared left, leaving me with Seth and Brady.

"They might need more help," Brady muttered before running to catch up with the two.

"Big brother is going to kill me," I told Seth as he started walking me home.

"Well," he shut up, shaking his head instead, "I didn't think you liked Cole."

"I didn't," I answered, looking up at him. In the last year Seth had gotten taller, muscle strained his t-shirt. His once shaggy hair was now cropped short.

"Could have fooled me," Seth muttered, he took a moment and stared at me. Saying nothing.

"Hello, Seth!" I waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked and shook his head, "You look pretty tonight."

What. The. Hell?….I shook my head, "Thanks?"

"I still don't know why you went with Cole," Seth went back to our previous subject.

"It was to make Paul mad. That's why Mia was with Drew," I explained to him, "It was nothing. Plus, I like someone else," I gave Seth a wink.

He smiled for a second before taking my hand in his. It was so warm, "Yeah, well I like someone too, a lot more then she realizes."

I couldn't help the stupid smile on my face, "Well I bet she's happy about that."

Seth's hand fell from mine, "You would think," he didn't look at me as he spoke next, "but she has a problem of going after guys and then playing with them."

"Seth," I reached out for him but he pulled away from me.

"Zoey, I really do like you, and I thought I've made that obvious. I like you, a lot, more then you can understand right now. But I know how you feel about people, and I know that you're not serious," Seth's words cut into me like knives. I couldn't think of what to say to him as he shook his head, "I want to be with you all the time Zoey, but I think you need to sort out yourself first."

"Myself?" I muttered, blinking back the tears that caused the hard rock in my throat, "Seth Clearwater, you have no right to talk to me like that! If anyone needs to take a good hard look at themselves, then it's you! Stop being a hypocrite! What I do, is my business!"

Seth said nothing as he shook his head, "You don't understand."

"I understand just fine!" I snapped, I said nothing else as I ran away from him, ignoring the tears that fell down my face. As I slammed the door to the house closed, I felt my chest tighten and I crumpled to the ground. I knew Seth was right, I knew that if I ever wanted to be with someone, I would have to change. He wasn't the hypocrite, I was. I preached others that they had to be honest and faithful in a relationship, but in the end, I did the opposite of what I said. Knowing that Seth had said he wanted me, but was scared because of my past, hurt me. I finally find someone, who I truly want be with, and once again, I let myself get in my way.


	3. Buried

Before I start, I would like to thank:

_.WOLF_

And

_luvsbooks412 _

Thank you guys for reviewing, it made my day!

Much Love

xoxoxo

**Chapter 3: Buried**

**ZoeyPOV**

Never in my life have I been rejected, at least not by boys. It was just so easy to make them do what I want, of course I should be ashamed of that….right? For some reason though, I couldn't find myself to believe that. In the back of my head, I truly believe that everything that Seth had said, was wrong, that I was just fine. Why should I care about what he says? His view of me, or anything I do, doesn't mean a damn thing to me. Or at least that's what I tried to make myself believe. But my chest was still tight, and felt as though someone had clenched my heart and squeezed it. Corny? Poetic? Or just plain pathetic? I couldn't decide.

My sister and I have always been best friends, from day one. I knew what she was thinking, and she knew what I was thinking. I always cherished that bond we had, and never believed that anything would come between us. Sure, we've had our fights, but they never lasted more then an hour. Mia and I would always have each others backs, would be on the same team, no matter the situation. I could tell her anything…but then why did the thought of telling M about Seth, make me feel as though I was betraying myself. That telling someone that Seth had actually hurt me, was finally confessing that I wasn't made of stone.

I was a Walker, Walker's don't show weakness, that's one of the first things my dad had taught me when I was little. No matter what happens, you never let them see that you're hurt. Show them that your stone, you can't be moved. But at this moment, all I wanted to do was break down and scream. Which in this household, would be the greatest sin to commit.

Family, Paul said that was what everything came down to. Family came first, they were most important. There were days though, when I just don't care about any of them. Why should I care about parents who are drunk and angry half the time? What have they ever done for me? It hurts to think about my parents that way though. I remember a time when Mia and I were maybe four years old, and Paul six. My dad had me in one arm, and Mia in the other. He was turning in circles, singing to us, laughing, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. My mom sat on the porch with Paul, hugging him tightly as she laughed at something he was saying. That was my only favorite memory of my parents, everything went downhill after that. Mom and dad started arguing, the arguing turned into drinking, and the drinking turned into fighting. It wasn't enough that they had to hurt each other, but they hurt Paul and Mia, the two people I loved the most in the world. Dad was mean when he drank, hell, he was mean even when he was sober. Mom? Well when she was here, and not sleeping with someone, I tried to pretend like she wasn't. And when you put my parents together nowadays, you had better be ready for a battle.

So when I say that I could care less about my parents, I'm telling the absolute truth. Mia and Paul were my family, we took care of each other. Endless love, all those sappy sayings.

"You ready to go?" Mia came jogging into my room, a soccer ball bouncing up and down on her knees. She was dressed in navy soccer shorts, a matching jersey with a tank top underneath, and navy socks. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail, bangs flying around as she artfully juggled the ball.

"Yeah," no. All I wanted was to curl up in my bed, pull the covers over my head, and never resurface again. Mia passed me the ball and I caught it with my chest, doing my own share of juggling. We were dressed alike, with soccer we tended to dress the same. Plus, from the back, we look identical, no one can tell us apart from there, we were a force together on that field. One person.

"I'll leave you!" Paul's voice sang from the front door.

"Kay!" We called, pulling cleats on.

"I'm not kidding, you hear that?" Paul shook his keys and opened the door loudly for emphasis, "I'm leaving!"

"Take a chill pill sis," Mia snapped at him as she ran out the door, smirking at Paul.

"Jackets!" I ignored Paul's ranting as I climbed into his jeep. He took off in a hurry, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel when we came to a stop sign.

"Why the rush?" I asked, pulling my red pullover on.

"No hurry," Paul said tightly. He pounded on the horn, "Move already!"

Mia giggled from the front seat, "Could've fooled me."

Paul shot her a look, "Jacket."

"Yes dad," Mia drawled, pulling her own red pullover on.

"I have to meet the guys, and then we're going to hang out, so I'll come get you with them," Paul took a sharp turn, pulling into a space. The field where we practiced was slick with last nights rain. Mud, yay. There were two goals already set up, and a few girls already warming up. I looked out the fogged up window, pulling my sleeve over my hand, I rubbed a circle into the glass, the sky was a dark angry grey, it would start raining any minute now. This should be a fun practice.

"Paul, you seriously need to get yourself a girlfriend," Mia pointed out as she opened her door, me taking out our two back packs, which were filled with sweats, converse, and water bottles.

"She has a point," I nodded as Paul gave us an irritated growl, "I mean, it's ok to hang out with your buddies every so often, but you guys are, like, always together-"

"It's like you all are dating," Mia finished for me, causing both of us to break into a fit of laughter as Paul cursed at us.

"Go to practice!" Paul screamed as we ran from the jeep, hearing his tires squeal on the slick ash fault.

The moment I stepped onto that green field, my chest eased, I took in a deep breathe. This was someplace that I didn't have to worry about anything else. It was just me and my team. All I had to concentrate on, was getting that ball and running. Out here on the field, I didn't have to think, which seemed like the greatest gift I could be granted right now.

"Alright girls, let's start with some laps!" Coach Kale yelled out, his breathe coming out in a giant fog. Kale was a college student who was coaching us for some extra credit thing. He was pretty cool, had the usual rez looks.

I couldn't help but smile as I fell in next to my sister, my mind going blank.

**CollinPOV**

Which of these would be the strangest thing, you could imagine someone telling you; "I'm a giant dog, belong to a pack, and hunt vampires!" or "I'm sixteen and belong in a gang of mythical creatures?" Alright, so they're basically both the same thing, but if someone had told me that two months ago, I probably would have laughed in their face and walked away. Now though? Well now I know the truth, and would laugh at those who made fun of the legends and the protectors.

We weren't a gang like everyone thought, well sort of. We were a pack, bound together to defend and protect our land. Our homes. Lucky for me though, I didn't have to explain that to anyone, all I had to concentrate on was turning into a giant wolf and remembering when I had patrols. The whole shifting thing was hard at first, it physically hurt to change, but my body was used to it by now. Not only did I shift, but my body had changed also. Hard muscle formed in places body builders worked all their lives for, I grew until I almost had to duck to get into some doors. Everything about the shift was great, except for the uncontrollable anger and emotions that came with it, but more on that later.

When I first started getting noticeable muscle, the others had made fun of me, of course they all boasted about their own physiques. All taking pride in their wash board abs (mind had suddenly appeared over night) and hard muscle in their arms. Standing together, we looked like a group of fighters, which we were, just not in the same sense as the fighters everyone thinks about.

"Everyone clear on their schedules?" Sam Uley was our Alpha, the leader of all of us. For the past hour he had been lecturing us over the fine art of reading a calendar. He thought that putting our patrols on a piece of paper every month, would help us remember when it was our turn.

"Yes Sam, we've been clear about it for the last forty minutes!" Jared snapped, banging his head on the table.

Sam slit his eyes at him, "I wouldn't have to drill this into you guys, if you all actually remembered when you were supposed to patrol!"

"Yeah well these are useless," Paul balled his up, shooting the paper ball into the trash can like a basketball player.

Shaking his head, Sam sighed, "Just remember guys, please."

"Sure thing boss!" Jacob saluted, causing Sam to roll his eyes and the rest of us to throw our papers at him. Diving behind the couch, Jacob held up his hands, "I give!"

"Wimp," Leah Clearwater muttered, rolling her eyes, her arms tightly crossed around her chest. Leah and Seth were total opposites. Seth was fun and never seemed to be sad. Leah was bitchy and scared the hell out of me when she got mad.

"And remember there's a bonfire tonight, some other **non-pack**," Sam eyed us all, pausing on that last word, "are coming, so no funny business."

"Wouldn't think about it!" Paul clapped him on the back, "Gotta go though."

"And where exactly are you going?" Sam questioned, sitting down at the table, his arm around Emily.

"To pick up twins that I would rather drown," Paul waved a hand in the air.

"I think everyone should go with you," Sam gave us an evil smile, "Do some running boys, get some exercise in!"

"What?" Brady snapped, "But we're starting patrol tomorrow."

Sam smiled, "That's the point Smith."

We all groaned, falling into a run behind Jared and Paul, who took off at a sprint. I won't say it was easy keeping up with the two oldest of this little group, they had speed. Adding to the agony of running with them, was the rain, it was pouring down in sheets, pelting my back as we ran. Jacob laughed loudly as we passed some people, they gawked at us. We were the sight alright, wearing nothing but our cutoff jeans and sneakers in the freezing, Washington rain, I smirked and dug my feet in as Paul and Jared started slowing down.

"Hey Kale," Paul nodded at the man wearing a white wind breaker, the hood pulled up all the way.

Kale said nothing as he crouched down, watching as the girls on the field fought for the ball.

"There's Zoey," Paul pointed into the crowd.

"Ball hog as usual," Jared shook his head, a smile playing his features.

Zoey was dribbling the ball down the field to the goal nearest us. Her soaked ponytail flying behind her. Puddles of water splashed into the air as she tore down the field, mud splaying as the others tried catching up to her.

"Mia no!" Kale yelled standing up.

My eyes locked onto Mia as she met her sister head on. She ran to Zoey hard, at the last second she fell to her side, sliding, her foot knocking the ball out of bounds, flying into Paul's readied feet. Zoey somersaulted over her sister, landing on her back. Kale cursed under his breath. It took a moment before anyone realized that Zoey was laughing.

"Oh my god that hurt!" She laughed.

Mia kneeled in the wet grass, hair escaping from her ponytail, she was laughing too, "Most awesome steal ever!"

Crawling over to Zoey, Mia pulled her sister up, both still laughing. Kale shook his head, smiling as the team was called in. They were dismissed finally, Mia and Zo still joking around.

"You went down hard!" Paul laughed, giving Zoey a one armed hug.

"But it was amazing!" The twins chorused, both raising their arms into the air.

"I thought I was going to make it, but Mia came out of nowhere and then I-" Zoey smiled brightly.

"Like flipped over me, it was perfect!" Mia finished, high fiving her sister.

"Just try not to do that on the game next Saturday," Kale scolded, waving a finger at them.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't manage a steal like that," Mia rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't hate the player," Zoey patted him on the back, "Hate the game."

"Don't you think that sayings a little old?" Kale laughed as he started walking away.

"Don't be a hater Kale!" Zoey and Mia chorused waving to him.

"You guys are going to be sick tomorrow," Paul ran a hand through his hair.

"Please brother, when do we get sick?" Mia challenged, Paul shrugging it off.

"So, is there a reason you're with a group of half naked guys?" Zoey asked as we started walking in the direction on Paul's house.

When Paul didn't answer, Zoey nudged him in the ribs, Mia going to his other side, "Paul, it's ok, you can come out when you want to."

"We're here for you!" Mia and Zoey clung to their brothers arms, pretending to sob into them.

"Knock it off!" Paul pulled away from them, but he was smiling down at them as they laughed.

It was amazing to watch Mia and Zoey together, they never stopped laughing with one another, even when they were the only ones. Sentences would burst from them at the same time, Zoey would finish Mia's thoughts, and vice versa. They even walked in step with each other. By the time we got to Paul's the rain had lessened.

"Oh thank the lord!" Zoey cried, bursting into the house, "Warmth!" She spun in a circle, throwing her cleats under the kitchen table.

Paul disappeared into the kitchen with the others, but I strayed behind as Mia threw her jacket and soccer jersey into the dryer, adding Zoey's as well. She tucked her cleats neatly onto a small shelf, and threw the muddy socks into the basket. As she pulled her cleats off, mechanically it almost seemed, Mia bit her lip. I couldn't help but stare at her, as she shook her wet hair out. The white tank top clung to her in all the right places, and when she flipped her hair up, it was in the perfect mess.

Mia caught me staring and smirked as she walked over to me, "Hi."

I smiled, "Hi."

We stood there in silence again, Mia looking down, and me wishing she would look back up.

"You're really good," I blurted out, not knowing what else to say. At her confused look I continued, "At soccer, I mean."

"Thanks," she smiled, silence overtaking us again.

I ran a hand through my hair, not knowing what to do about the awkwardness.

"Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" Mia asked, her blue eyes locking onto mine.

I nodded, "Yup, you?"

She nodded and continued to stare at me for a second before looking down, "Well maybe I'll see you there."

Oh….I'm stupid. I ran a hand through my hair again, "Or," I paused, waiting until she looked back up again, "you could go with me."

A sudden smile overtook Mia's lips, making me do the same, "I like that idea."

"Good, how about I pick you up at eight? It should be done raining so we can walk," I suggested, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"It's perfect," Mia continued to smile.

I couldn't help but pull her to me, her arms wrapping tightly around my neck as I held her to me, burying my face in her hair. Her scent washed over me like a wave, calming my nerves.

"You're going to get sick!" Paul snapped from the hallway.

"Uh-oh," Mia whispered. She pulled out of my arms, and I felt the urge to pull her back to me.

"Go change before you really do," Paul eyed Mia as she walked around him, completely oblivious to the small smile she sent me before walking down the other hall. Turning to me, I finally got the famous Paul glare I had heard so much, and it did send fear through my veins. Paul crossed his arms, glaring hard at me, "What the hell were you just doing?"

I shook my head, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to make this simple Collin," Paul growled, "Mia is my sister, whatever you're doing, it ends now."

"It's not that simple," I snapped, cringing as I heard the anger behind my words.

Paul gave an amused laugh, "And give me one reason why that is."

I swallowed hard, trying to force down the words. But with Mia's scent still lingering in the air, they came tumbling out, "Because I imprinted on her."

I had maybe a second to register the dangerous flash in Paul's eyes, before I was tackled.

**ZoeyPOV**

Do you know what the most amazing habit humans have? That would be showering. After practice in the pouring rain, I was frozen solid, my hands throbbed from the cold, and it was hard to move. The moment that hot water pounded on me, I sighed. A paradise of hot steamy water, a girl had to love that. I didn't have long, because a second later, I heard the squeak of the other shower start, hot water was now an endangered resource. Quickly I lathered my hair with my apple shampoo, trying to simultaneously wash all the mud from my body. Three minutes later, my left eye still burning from the shampoo, I climbed out of the shower, running a comb through my wet hair before sneaking into my room. The boys were yelling about something downstairs, but I ignored it as I shut my door.

I loved my room, it was small, but it had its charm. There was a circular window with a small bench underneath it that I loved to read by. The walls were a light green, my favorite color, with a few posters and pictures tacked onto them. My bed was catty corner to one wall, covered in a forest green comforter, and matching pillows. Curtained gracefully along my headboard were white twinkle lights, they were my obsession. They framed my headboard, the window, and my book shelf. There was no closet, just a wardrobe that I hung things that would easily wrinkle. But I went to the drawers of it instead. Pulling out black sweats, a green tank top, and a light green pullover I got dressed, enjoying the warmth of the fuzzy socks I decided to wear.

"Darling joy," I sang after walking down the hall, tapping on Mia's door.

"Come in!" She called, her voice muffled.

I opened the door, automatically closing it. Mia was towel drying her thick hair, one hand searching her night stand. Mia's room was painted a light blue (I used to tease her that our parents had wanted a boy, that's why her room was blue). Her favorite, there were old posters and signs that we had made tacked onto her walls, a few metals hanging in a clump. Her bed, complete with a navy and light blue comforter and matching pillows, was flush against one wall, right under a square window. Where my room had one window, Mia's had two. Two squares ones, both spaced evenly on one wall. Where my obsession was twinkle lights, Mia's was candles. They were placed in neat ascending rows on her nightstand, on her book shelf, and a few on her window sill. Her wardrobe was flung open, jeans falling out. She was dressed in black sweats, a light blue tank top, and a slight darker blue pullover. Her feet were clad in the blue fuzzy socks I had given her for our birthday.

"What's with the arguing downstairs?" I asked, sitting cross legged on the bed. I pulled a pillow into my lap and played with the fringe.

Mia shrugged her shoulders, "Will you braid my hair?" She crawled next to me, handing me a brush and a hair tie.

I said nothing as I brushed out the stray tangles and started French braiding Mia's hair. Again, it was something I could do without thinking.

"So," Mia muttered, "Paul's mad."

"What now?" I asked, tightening a section of hair.

Mia went quiet, waiting until I finished the braiding before turning to me, "He saw Collin hugging me."

My brows scrunched together, "And how is that bad?"

Mia bit her lip, "I don't know. But it was the most amazing hug I've ever had in my life."

I couldn't help but laugh at the dreamy expression Mia wore, "Already onto a new guy? Weren't you just in trouble from the last one?"

But this is different!" the look Mia wore made me stop laughing, that look in her eyes, it was something I've never seen before, "With Collin, it feels so….right."

What the hell was she talking about?

Sensing my confusion Mia continued, "Last night after Paul told me to go home, Collin walked with me. We were talking and all of a sudden we got really quiet, just staring at each other. For a second I felt really uncomfortable, but then it just clicked. I don't know why Collin, I mean, I've known him since freshmen year. But I actually asked him to kiss me," Mia gushed, which was not like my sister. She smiled and fell onto her back, closing her eyes, "It was amazing. I thought I melted."

I didn't know what to tell her. Sure, I was happy for my sister, hopefully she finally found a good guy this time. But at the same time, my stomach was knotting, jealousy making me clench my jaw. So I get turned down, but she doesn't? That didn't seem fair.

"Zo I really like him," Mia sat up, the dreamy expression back, "I mean really, really like him."

"Great," I muttered.

"Downstairs, now," Paul slammed the door open, causing us to jump. His eyes bore into ours, making me swallow.

Mia and I didn't argue as we followed Paul into the living room. Collin was wiping his face with a dish towel, Jared glaring at the back of Paul's head. The others had left. Lucky for them.

"Sit," we did as Paul said, sitting close by each other as our brother began pacing in front of us. Silence fell into the room, a silence that was so sharp, it seemed to slice right through you. Paul finally stopped in front of us, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Zoey you're not in trouble," I sighed in relief, Mia still frozen. Paul turned to my twin, glaring again, "You are."

"For what?" Mia cried, I scooted away from her, not wanting to be in the way of a WWE smack down.

"Because," Paul's fists began shaking, he took a chocked breathe and continued, "you were in trouble last night, but now I find out you're after _him_?" Paul shot a dirty look at Collin, his face scrunching up as though the very sight of him made Paul sick.

Mia said nothing, Collin staring at her now.

"You can't see him," Paul growled.

"What?" Mia's blue eyes flashed as she stood, looking tiny next to my giant brother, "Why not?"

"Berceuse's he dangerous Mia!" Paul roared, Mia was wise to step back.

But unfortunately, she still spoke, "You're my brother Paul, but you can't tell me what I can and can't do. And 'he's dangerous' isn't a good enough answer! Give me one good reason why Paul! Collin isn't bad! He's you're friend!"

"I can't tell you!" Paul slammed his fist into the Tv stand, causing things to wobble.

Mia swallowed hard, "That's not a reason."

"Mia," Paul sighed, "Please, he's dangerous."

"Paul," Collin stepped forward, "You know I would never hurt Mia, I'll do anything for her. I promise."

I watched in shock as Paul looked at Collin, the rage slowly fading away. He sighed, "I know you won't Col, but it's not that simple."

Collin shook his head, "Yes it is. And you know that, everyone knows it."

Paul said nothing, Mia looking at the ground, "Fine," Mia's head shot up as Paul spoke, "but I swear to god Collin, if you make her cry, hurt her, pressure her in any way, or do anything to harm her, I swear I'll kill you myself."

Collin's face brightened as Mia smiled, "I promise Paul. You have my word."

Mia almost screamed as Collin wrapped her in his arms, swinging her around the room.

I couldn't stand it, I stalked down the hall, closing my door silently. I made a coffin in my sheets, and buried myself.


	4. Rush

Chapter 4: Rush

**PaulPOV**

Once, Jared asked me what my greatest fear was. I didn't answer right away, what did I, Paul Walker, have to be afraid of? It wasn't until after our battle with the vampires did I truly realize what my greatest fear was. It was that my sisters would get involved with the wolves, that they would phase and have to fight. I could never imagine Zoey or Mia fighting, well ok, so Mia did get in trouble for fighting, and Zoey had a mean punch, but still….they were my sisters not some kind of fighting animals. That fear slowly lessened though as my sisters passed the age mark when we all had changed. After they turned fifteen, I was positive that they weren't going to phase, crisis diverted.

There were other fears that I had, not that I would explain them to anyone. Instead I kept them to myself, keeping an eye out for my younger siblings, and praying to god nothing bad would ever happen to them, or me. At this time though, I really didn't care what happened to me. Mia and Zoey were notorious for getting hurt, they were rough during games, would come to blows with each other (with me, but I let them win). Zoey had only gotten in trouble once for socking some guy in the eye at school. Mia? Well Mia had been in a few fights, mostly over someone talking trash about Zo. They were tough though, I knew Mia and Zoey could handle themselves.

"Zoey, I have pizza," Mia was propped against Zoey's door, holding a plate with the pizza I had ordered for us. For three hours now, Zoey had been trapped up in her room.

I hadn't noticed when Z disappeared, I had been too preoccupied snapping at Collin to keep his hands off Mia, as we sat around the living room. Mia had been the one to notice Zoey's absence, without saying anything, she had gotten up and pounded on her twins door, and that's where she's been for the past hour.

"Z, what's the deal?" I banged my fist on her door, pushing Mia out of my way. When there was no answer, I twisted the door knob, only to find it locked, "Zoey! What's wrong?"

"Z, seriously, open the door," Mia knocked on the door, tapping her fingers, "I'll break the door down," she sang.

I shot her a look, "If you do, you're paying for a new one," I was rewarded with an eye roll.

"The bonfire is going to start in an hour," Mia tried.

No answer.

Mia growled and pulled her phone out, dialing Zoey's number. Tapping her fingers again, she waited patiently, "Zoey, open your door-" with a shriek of anger, Mia slammed her fist into the door, and then jumped up and down.

"What the hell Mia?" I snapped, grabbing her hand.

"She hung up on me!" Mia cried and pulled her hand away, the knuckles an angry red.

"What's going on?" Jared asked, him and Collin joining us.

"Zoey won't open her door," I ran a hand through my hair, clenching my jaw when I saw Collin rub him thumb over Mia's knuckles.

"And?" Jared smirked, "You know Z, she does this all the time."

"She hung up on Mia," I pointed out. Jared went quiet. Jared and I have been best friends since I could remember, he's grown up with Mia and Zoey, almost knew them better then me.

"Move," he muttered, crouching down, he pulled out a pocket knife and inserted the pointed end into the lock. Jared twisted the knife until there was a small click, the door swinging open.

Mia popped in front of me, ready to tear into Zoey. Before I even had a chance to look into the room, M flipped around, slamming the door closed behind her and looking up at me, "Uh….she's….sick."

"Really now?" I raised an eyebrow, "Well then let me see if she needs anything."

"No!" Mia snapped, blocking my hand, "It's horrible, all over the place! She was sick last night too!"

I could read the lie in Mia's eyes, "Mia, either you move, or I'll move you."

Mia set her glare on full force. Too bad I had been the one to teach her that, "Make me."

I smirked, "Love to," grabbing under her arms, I picked Mia off her feet, ignoring the screech of anger. Setting her down behind me I opened the door, Mia being held back by Jared.

"Zoey Ashlynn Walker, you're fucking deceased!" I slammed my hand against the wall as I scanned the empty room. Her bed was destroyed, clothes thrown across the floor, her window wide open, "Mia," my sister bit her lip, trying to go for innocent, "where is she?"

"I don't know!" Mia snapped.

"Liar!" I growled. Collin stepped in front of her, glaring at me, "Maine, move or I'll snap your neck."

Collin said nothing as he stayed rooted in place, Mia peeked out from behind his elbow.

"Mia, where is she?" I yelled, almost regretting it when Mia shrunk up against Jared.

"I really don't know," Mia's voice dropped to an almost whisper, "there was music playing in the background, and I thought I heard Cole's voice."

"Is he having another party?" I fisted my hands, trying to keep my patience as Mia hesitated to answer.

"No, Tanner Grayson is," she finally answered.

"Where?" I muttered, breathing slowly.

"I don't know," Mia pulled Collin beside her, obviously feeling like the explosion had been deflected, "I can ask Drew where it is, he'll know," she paused before meeting my eye, "he might not tell me though, especially after last night."

"Just find out," I brushed past her, not stopping until I met the couch, falling down. Mia hesitantly sat down next to me, Collin on the arm of the couch.

Holding her phone for me to see, I watched the conversation unfold.

_Hey, I have a quick question._

_~M~_

_You really don't get the whole 'one chance thing' do you Walker?_

_-D_

_Don't flatter yourself Drew. Is Tanner having a party tonight?_

_~M~_

_Ya, why?_

_-D_

_Where is it?_

_~M~_

_And why should I tell you?_

_-D_

Mia rolled her eyes, tapping her foot on the floor, "Prick.

"Mia!" Jared snapped as I laughed.

_Just tell me Drew, don't make me beat it out of you._

_~M~_

_Still can't keep your hands off me?_

_-D_

_I'll tell you on 1 condition._

_-D_

_And what could that possibly be?_

_~M~_

_U have to come._

_-D_

"Tell him fine," I muttered as Mia looked up at me.

"You don't get what he's playing at, do you?" Mia asked, pausing in her text.

I gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Watch," Mia whispered.

_And why should I come?_

_~M~_

_Cuz you left something unfinished the other night._

_-D_

_Ha! You really think I'd go just to do THAT?_

_~M~_

As I read the texts I growled, that little fucking bastard.

_If you want to know where the party, and your sister are, you will._

_-D_

_Fine…where is it?_

_~M~_

_Warehouse near the pier. And leave your brother._

_-D_

_No, he already knows, he wants to know where Z is._

_~M~_

_Fine….it will make things more interesting, just don't expect me to fucking care that he's there. We're finishing._

_-D_

"Give me that," I snatched the phone out of Mia's hands, my own shaking from anger.

_It's Paul, if you're at that party when I get there, you're a deadman._

_You think I'm scared of you? Go fuck yourself dick._

_-D_

"Let's go," throwing the phone down, I gestured to Jared, "Mia stay," I snapped as she rose to her feet.

For once she listened to me, sitting back down as Collin slid into my place. I turned to Jared, seeing his blank face, and ran out the door.

**ZoeyPOV**

What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't help but think that over and over, as I stood against the cold concrete wall, the flashing colored lights were giving me a headache, the loud music matching the beat of my pulse. I couldn't figure out why I had come here, or why even wanted to. One second I was trying to bury myself in my bed, and the moment that text came in, I got up, changed, and crawled out that window. And when Mia called, anger swept through me so fast, that all I could do was hang up on her, not wanting to start a fight with my sister.

Why was I angry at Mia? What had she done to me? Alright, so there were a few things Mia had done to me in the past, by why was I suddenly wanting to knock the shit out of her? Mia was the one to get angry and start fighting with me, not the other way around.

"Hey baby," Cole slid into my side, wrapping an arm around my waist. I could smell the alcohol rolling off him full force, "I didn't think you would be here."

I shrugged, "Neither did I."

Cole smirked, "Last night sucked."

"I bet," I muttered.

Smiling, his hand snaked into the back pocket of my jean skirt, "Well I'm glad you came."

Biting my tongue, I resisted the urge to grab Cole, to get back at Paul, to show everyone that I didn't care about anything. Smirking I batted my eyes at him, "Me too."

"Here," Cole handed me his cup. I had never once accepted a drink any guy gave to me, especially at parties. I had seen too many girls get so trashed, that they did stupid things. But for some reason, I just couldn't find a reason not to. Lifting the cup to my mouth, I took a drink. Swallowing the burning liquid, sending a trail of fire down my throat.

Smirking Cole took my fisted hand, opening it. Resting his closed hand on mine, he opened his hand, depositing two small squares of blue paper in my palm, a small spiral printed on them. I watched a Cole placed two of his own on his tongue, and smirked at me, waiting. In the back of my mind, I knew what this was, what it could do. But as Cole's smirk became a smile, I swallowed.

Placing the papers on my tongue, I waited for the rush.

**CollinPOV**

After the fight with Paul, the others leaving as he barked at them to get out of his house, I settled in for the longest lecture of my life. He wasn't even saying anything new, just repeating himself over and over. Just when I thought the drama finally ended, Paul found out that Zoey had left, going to some party in a warehouse. After twenty minutes of arguing and planning, Jared and Paul left, leaving me with a very quiet Mia.

I had my arm thrown over her shoulders as she leaned into my side, thinking. Clearing my throat, I sighed, "What's wrong?"

Mia looked up at me, "Nothing," she lied. As I questioned her with a look, clearly stating that I didn't buy it, Mia continued, "I just have a really bad feeling that Zo is doing something stupid."

"What?" I shook my head, completely confused.

"It's hard to explain," Mia muttered, "but I should have gone with Paul."

"He wouldn't let you, especially after Drew," I spat out his name as though it tasted foul.

Mia bit her lip before standing, "But there's something wrong! I just know it! And Paul won't know where to look there!"

"Calm down Mia," I grabbed her hands, pulling her until she stood between my legs, "Everything will be fine."

"You're right," Mia sighed, sitting down on my knee, "Zoey's fine."

"Exactly," I offered her a smile and kissed her temple.

Mia went quiet again, biting her lip again, "Yeah, everything's going to be fine."

I sighed, "Mia, chill, ok? Zoey's going to be ok."

"But-!"

I interrupted her, "Mia, calm down. Paul will get there, chew her out, and she'll be back here before midnight."

Mia pouted, realizing that I could be right.

"But I can't stop thinking that something's wrong!" Mia cried, dropping her face into the crook of my neck.

I rubbed circles on her lower back, breathing in her sweet scent, "Then stop thinking."

"Oh yeah, because there's something else to distract me!" Mia snapped, sarcasm dripping off every word. She paused in her next rant and smirked at me, "Actually, that's a good idea," I gave her a wary glance. Wrapping her arms around my neck Mia smiled shyly, "you should distract me."

I could have jumped up and down (which I was in my head) as Mia smirked at me. Smirking myself, I wrapped my arms around her waist, "I can try."

"Good," Mia muttered just as my lips met hers. Like before, fire shot through my body, my heart seemed to beat so loudly, I was sure she could hear it. Mia's lips were the softest thing I had ever kissed, soft and tasted so sweet. As her back met the couch, I attacked her neck, relishing in how warm and smooth her skin was. I couldn't help but smirk as a moan escaped Mia's lips, her head falling back. I could get used to distracting this girl.

**~Midnight~**

In all my life, well the short sixteen years of it, I had never thought I would love kissing someone so much, especially for so long. But as I kissed Mia, I couldn't imagine doing anything else. Ok, I could, but I kept those thoughts locked behind a gate, not daring to think or mention any of them in fears of the beating.

The room had to be on fire it was so hot, but when I took the chance to peek, I realized it wasn't. Mia seemed oblivious to it as I kissed her too warm skin, her nails raking down my arms as I nipped at her collarbone.

"Mia!"

"Ow!" Mia cursed as her head shot up, connecting with mine. I mimed pain, rubbing my temple as Mia held her forehead. She flipped around on the couch, kneeling, panic in her eyes. Zoey was standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Awe, did you finally get what you want? Another boy toy," Zoey sneered, her speech slurred.

Mia jumped off the couch, capturing he sister in a hug, "You scared me! I thought something had happened to you! Paul went out to go get you, but he hasn't come back. I tried calling you but you hung up on me. Where were you?"

Chill the fuck out," Zoey threw her jacket on the couch, dizzily walking towards the hallway.

Mia stayed quiet, blinking slowly as she watched her sister, and then it finally dawned on her, "Are you drunk?"

Zoey laughed, "No," she grabbed onto the wall, "Ok, a little bit."

"What?" Mia muttered stepping forward, "What the hell did you drink?"

"Not sure," Zoey sang. Mia grabbed her sisters arm as Zoey stumbled again, "But Cole gave me this blue stuff and it was wow."

"What?" Mia screeched. I grabbed hold of Zoey as she let her go, "Why the hell would you take drugs from Cole?"

"For fun," Zoey rolled her eyes, "Loosen up a bit Mia."

"God Paul is going to kill you," Mia ran a hand through her hair, watching as Zoey chatted to herself under her breathe, "Let's get you in bed, maybe Paul will think you came home when he left."

"Oh fuck Paul!" Zoey spat, "And I don't want to go to bed"

"Zoey, I'm not in the mood," Mia sighed. She said no more as she led the way to Zoey's bedroom. I waited in the hall as Mia helped her sister get dressed, and then turned the light off and closed the door. Mia sighed again, leaning against the wall with me, "I don't know what's wrong with her."

I said nothing, not knowing what to say to Mia to make her feel better.

"Ugh, she gave me a migraine," she groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"Everything's going to be ok love," I whispered, pulling Mia into my arms. I kissed her forehead, pulling back as I felt how warm it was.

"No it's not," Mia muttered, fisting my shirt.

"Yes it will," I argued, "Paul will get mad, sure, but he'll get over it. Zoey might just be grounded until she's thirty."

"Like that would stop her!" Mia laughed, and then cringed.

"Maybe you should lay down, I suggested, allowing Mia to lead me to her room. Before I could leave, her hand clamped down on my arm.

"Don't leave," she pleaded, sitting up.

If I stayed, and Paul caught us, I would be dead. But as I looked into Mia's pleading eyes, I couldn't make myself say no. Pulling her into my arms, I laid down next to Mia, burying my face in her hair.

"I won't ever leave you," I whispered, placing one last kiss on her lips, before watching her fall asleep.


	5. Pup

**Something new! I'm going to start posting lyrics from the songs that inspired me to write each chapter at the very beginning, with the name of the artist and song name ****J if you have any suggestions tell me. Here were the pervious, no lyrics for them since it would take forever.**

**Chapter 1: "Hungover" by Ke$ha**

**Chapter 2: "Jar Of Hearts" Christina Perri **

**Chapter 3: "Animal" Ke$ha (it fit the soccer scene in my head for some reason)**

**Chapter 4: "Falling Down" Artreyu **

_Stars are hiding now, but there's something out there still and she knows, yeah she knows there's an awful lot of beauty in this world. These street lights they shine bright, as they illuminate the darkness of the pavement they shine, as we try to write it on her arms, the love she longs to taste. -_Helio "To Write Love On Her Arms"

**Chapter 5: Pup**

**ZoeyPOV**

If it were possible for your head to explode, surely it was going to happen to me. My head pounded every time I opened my eyes, hell, it pounded even when I laid completely still and tried not to move. It didn't help either when the memories of last night came crashing into my mind, sending me spinning. How could I have been so stupid? Surely something must be wrong with me, if I had done all the things I had sworn I wouldn't do. I couldn't help but cringe as I thought about the verbal assault Paul would surely throw at me. But as the Sunday morning turned into late afternoon, nothing came. The house was dead silent, no music or tv was on, no voices, absolutely nothing. And it made my stomach flip in nervousness. Something wasn't right. Where was Mia, ready to beat me for acting the way I had to her last night? Where was Paul to scold me and punish me for being so stupid? Our house was only this quiet if dad or mom came home….oh shit.

I swallowed hard, tears forming behind my sandpaper eyelids. If one of them were here, everything was going to be ten times worse. Sure, I knew neither of my parents (whoever was here) would ask or even care what I did last night. But when they were home, it was always a fight. Of all times for me to lose the faith of my siblings, today was not the day. I needed Mia's back when my dad or mom was home, we could take whatever they threw at us together. Paul? Paul was probably trapped in his room, or staring across the table from dad.

It surprised me when Mia came into my room, closing the door silently and sitting down on the edge of my bed. She stared at me coolly, not saying anything as I gulped down the water she gave me.

"Thanks," my voice sounded hoarse. A lemon wedged down my throat.

Mia nodded, playing with the hem of her black t-shirt, her ripped jeans tight against her legs. Her hair was completely down, hiding her face as she answered, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know," I whispered, sitting straight, my head spinning. I swallowed the nausea back as I swung my legs off the bed, grabbing jeans and pulling them on, "I wasn't thinking."

"I couldn't tell," Mia's sarcasm lacked, not having it's usual venom behind it.

"Which one?" I asked, pulling my converse on, and brushing my hair quickly, pulling out strands of hair before sitting back down.

"Dad," Mia sighed.

I checked the calendar on my wall. It was the second Sunday of the month, the day Paul always cashed his check, "Ah, he's come for money."

"What else?" my sister shrugged. I took a chance to look at Mia, she was awfully quiet, her hands tangled together.

"Whats wrong, are you mad at me?" I sat down, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"No," Mia shook her head, "Ok, yeah I'm mad at you, but I'm passed beating the shit out of you phase. I just don't feel very good. My head hurts and I'm really hot."

"Think you caught a cold from practice?" I suggested and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Zo, what's gotten into you? You've never acted like this before," Mia turned her blue gaze on me. I had always envied my sister that she had inherited my mothers eyes, they were a gorgeous blue. The only downside was that Mia was blind as a bat, she wore her glasses today, obviously not wanting dad to know that Paul had bought her contacts.

I shook my head, feeling the tears sting my eyes, "I don't know M. It feels like my heart is going to be crushed, and my chest is so tight, it feels like I can't breathe. And when I see you with Collin, for some reason I get so mad, that I want to hit you. And I don't know why."

Mia bit her lip, saying nothing for a long time, "Is it because of Seth?"

My head shot up, "How do you know about that?"

"I heard you talking to yourself," Mia couldn't help the smirk, but it fell quickly, sympathy coating her face.

"I don't know why his words bugged me so much," I confessed, shaking my head, "they hurt Mia. I've never been told that."

"It's because you like him," Mia pointed out, "I mean really like him Z. This time it's not because you want some fun or to get on Paul's nerves."

I couldn't make myself answer my twin, though I knew she was right. For some reason, it felt as though Seth could get under my skin, into my head, that he knew everything about me. And that look that he would have, the way it lit up his eyes, set them on fire. For some reason, when I was next to Seth, I felt as though nothing could ever hurt me, that all the danger and hurt in my life, would never break me.

"Is that why you wanted Collin so bad?" I whispered.

Mia nodded slightly, "Something just feels so right when I'm with him. It feels different, it feel like I have my first boyfriend again."

I couldn't help but smile at that thought. I remember when I had my first boyfriend, how all you do is giggle and want to hold his hand, you feel so special. I wanted to feel that again, instead of just feeling like I was being used.

We sat in silence, both lost in our own thoughts, not daring to get up and go out of the room. I finally had to ask though, "What is dad doing?"

"Sitting at the table," Mia shrugged, "pissed off that Paul isn't back yet."

"The usual then," I nodded and Mia laughed.

"Yeah pretty much," She smiled at me, and I did the same.

It only lasted a second though, as my fathers angered voice echoed through the house, "Mia! Zoey! Get the fuck out here!"

I shared a panicked look with my sister, grabbing her hand as we walked out of my room. My father, Devon Walker, was a man to be afraid of, the words that would come out of his mouth were never filled with kindness. The arms that had once held me when I was a little girl, now held nothing but anger, his hands had been a source of pain many times that I could remember. I used to love my dad, I used to think he was the strongest, most brave man I ever knew. But now I saw him as someone else, a monster that had taken the form of the man I had once loved so much.

Sitting at the kitchen table as Mia had said, was my father. He looked like Paul, or was it the other way around? The only difference, was that Paul had kindness in his eyes when he looked at me and my twin. My father had hatred in his, no matter what.

I swallowed and waited as my dad finally looked up at us, "What this?" he snapped. Following his gaze I saw my cleats under the table. Oh shit. Mia swallowed as we looked up at him, "Anyone going to answer me?" dad snapped.

Rising from the table he started walking around the table. I could read the signs of anger well enough now, that I knew to get away. I pulled Mia around the table so we were in the kitchen, and he was at the other side.

He slammed his hands down on the table, I jumped, clutching to Mia.

"Answer me!" He screeched, his eyes flashing dangerously, "I come home and find a fucking mess? I'm not your slave! Pick up your shit and grow a fucking brain already! Who's are they?"

"M-mine," Mia stammered, I blanked at my sister.

Dad clicked his tongue, "Why aren't I surprised? You're so fucking inconsiderate and a bitch to top it off. Of course they're yours Mia," he spat her name out as though it tasted sour. I saw Mia's hands fist, shaking slightly. Was it from fear or anger? Dad growled, "Pick them up. Now."

Mia did as told, reaching down to grab my cleats.

Before she could grab them, dad grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet. His face inches from hers as he started barking at her. I couldn't comprehend the words that came from his mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"She's lying! They're mine dad!" my stomach clenched as the truth slid past my lips.

His yelling stopped, arm still clamped tightly on Mia, her glasses had been throw in a corner, his favorite thing to do to her. Dad eyed me and smirked, "You're lying. They're your sisters! You two are the biggest liars I had ever met! You're exactly like your mother!"

"At least she's not a fucking coward!" Mia screamed.

Dad growled, his hand slapped across her face so hard, Mia fell to the ground, holding her cheek, "Watch your mouth. I'm you're father, not one of your little friends, I won't fucking blink an eye about beating the shit out of you."

"I told you it was me, why are you so fucking stupid?" I snapped, walking to help Mia up.

I felt the pain before I registered that my dad had chosen to act not speak. Grabbing a handful of my hair, he yanked me back, causing me to cry out as I was thrown against the counter, "Stop lying for her!"

"I'm not lying!" I cried, his hand still tightly wrapped in my hair.

"You're so fucking stupid Zoey! I'm not an idiot! I know you're lying for her! So shut you're fucking mouth and never talk to me like that again!" I closed my eyes as I saw his fist come up to my face.

Lights danced behind my eyes as his fist connected with my temple, sending me falling to the floor. The pain spread like a wild fire, tears stung my eyes before breaking free and falling down my face.

"You bastard," Mia muttered as she pulled herself, "You're a coward, you come home for money from your son! You yell and beat your children!"

I had never seen my sister outright tell my father off. It was always best to just stay quiet and take what he dishes out. But as I dared open my eyes, my head throbbing violently, I watched my sister. Her whole body was shaking, her hands clenched into tight fists. Her eyes were clouded over with anger, a dark sapphire blue so dangerous, I swore it could cut through anyone. I wanted to yell at Mia to shut up, to not say anything, but I couldn't, the look she was giving our father made me stay quiet.

"You were never a father to me, to any of us. You're a drunk who needs to fucking die already. Can you not see no one wants you here? Anywhere!" Mia screamed.

"You fucking whore," Dad growled.

"Mia!" I screamed as dad took a dangerous step towards her, raising his fist.

I watched in shock as my sister, who was almost five inches shorter then me, grabbed my fathers arm, threw it back and punched him in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground, shock written in his face.

"Don't you ever touch me or my sister again!" Mia yelled as dad crawled towards the back door, "And don't ever think to come back!"

"You're fucking crazy!" Dad yelled before bolting out the door.

Mia stood, there still shaking , her whole body tensed.

I stood, holding onto the counter as my head spun, colors like a carousal in front of me. I took a deep breathe and reached out for my sister, "Mia, calm down."

"No!" Mia cried, her fist met the wall, denting the wall, causing the plaster to crack, "I hate him!"

"M, I know," I whispered. I couldn't bring myself to hold onto my sister like I wanted to, her eyes scared me, sent chills down my spine.

"Ugh!" Mia screamed, slamming her fist into the wall again. She froze for a second, still shaking.

Then she dropped to her knees, screaming as she held her chest. I panicked, my heart beating loudly as I watched Mia fall, screaming in pain, tears falling down her face.

"Mia!" I yelled, falling down to grab her. I touched her face, pulling my hand back, her skin was so hot it felt as though she would burn me. I wiped the tears from her face, only to have them replaced by a whole new lot, "What's wrong?"

"It hurts!" Mia cried, withering in my hold.

I felt the tears fall down my own face, what do I do?

**PaulPOV**

When my father had banged through that door, I had no intention of facing him, especially after last night. When I had come home last night, Mia convinced me to leave Zoey alone, to let her suffer from her own actions. I still wanted to talk some sense into that girl, but I wasn't up for a fight. So when dad walked into the kitchen asking if I had money to spare, I walked out, not even caring that I had left the most dangerous man possible with my little sisters. Nothing would happen if they stayed quiet and didn't leave their rooms.

Instead I phased, joining up with the others for some running and sparring, finally glad to be let out. Seth was drawn back from me, usually he would run next to me, begging for a fight, for a chance to spar, to learn more. Instead his thoughts were blocked, his face to the ground constantly. I didn't question it though, I was doing my own fair share of blocking my thoughts. The guys had made fun of Collin for imprinting on Mia, I was the only one to stay quiet, still wanted to rip him apart for doing that to my baby sister.

Collin was taking the teasing pretty well, letting it end, knowing no one was being serious. His thoughts drifted to Mia for a second, her laughing and smiling, but cut them quick when he realized what he was thinking. Smart boy. So it came to as a surprise when he fell to his belly whimpering.

"_What now?" Leah seethed as we skidded to a halt._

"_Collin," Sam prodded him with his nose, only getting a whimper in response, "What's wrong."_

"_Something wrong with Mia," he muttered, pain coating his words._

_My eyes widened, "What's wrong with her Collin?"_

"_I don't know," he shook his head, crying again._

"_They're at home, aren't they?" Jared questioned the others curling around us._

"_Yeah," I whispered, and then it dawned on me, "They're at home with my dad."_

"_Fuck," I felt Jared on my tail as I ran towards out house, Collin following mere steps behind him. The others took a moment before running to catch up._

"_Ok, so what? It's your dad," Brady sighed._

_I growled, "I'll beat the crap out of you later."_

Ignoring their thoughts I phased, pulling my shorts on, never breaking my run as I pulled open the back door, skidding to a halt in the living room, Jared bumping into my shoulder. The others stopped suddenly, waiting.

"Paul!" Zoey's voice screamed from the kitchen, fear swept through me like a hurricane.

I ran into the kitchen, freezing, bile making it's way up my throat. Laying on the floor was Mia, tears falling down her face, her body shaking as she cried out in pain.

"Oh god no," I whispered, falling to the ground next to them. I put a hand on Mia's face, she was hot, too hot.

Collin was at her other side, trying to get her to speak, only another scream ripped from Mia's throat. I felt like someone had punched me in the chest, all the air in my lungs disappeared.

"What happened?" I turned to Zoey, seeing her crying.

She shook her head, "Dad was yelling at us and he hit Mia and then me and she just hit him and started screaming."

"How long has she been like this?" Sam asked, kneeling g at Mia's feet.

"Maybe ten minutes," Zoey said, her voice thick from crying.

"She's going to phase soon, maybe another hour," Sam whispered. I felt my stomach turn. No, this wasn't supposed to happen, not to one of my sisters.

"She's going to phase now," Leah said, kneeling down. Sam gave her a dubious look, "Trust me."

"Leah I know what I'm talking about, Paul needs to listen to me," Sam snapped.

"Or you could just tell me what's going on!" Mia screamed, her hand, that had been clenched in mine, squeezed so hard I saw stars.

"Take Zoey away Seth," Leah ordered, he picking Zoey up, resisting her screeches to stay, and took her outside. Hopefully far from the house. Leah turned her dark gaze on me, "You trust me?"

As I stared at the only female wolf in our pack, I couldn't help but nod. I had never thought much of Leah, she was fun to argue with, a great fighter, and was fast. But I never trusted her with anything as important as my sisters, I would have never allowed it. But the determined look in her eyes, I couldn't help but trust her.

"Alright, I need everyone out," Leah snapped, sending us all a glare.

"No!" Collin yelled just at the moment I did.

"I'm not leaving my sister Leah," I growled.

Leah glared, "You said you trust me, then do what I say."

"Leah," Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

Mia cried out again, my hand felt like it was going to break.

"Go!" Leah yelled. The others didn't need a second warning as they ran from the house. Sam got up slowly, giving me a sympathetic look before leaving also.

"Phase," Leah looked at Collin, then me, "After she phases, it will be better if you guys are there. But trust me, she really doesn't want you two here."

Collin stared painfully at Mia, Leah physically pushing him out the door before running back.

"Mia," I felt the tears fall from my own eyes, but couldn't find it in me to stop.

Leah placed her hand on my shoulder, "Go Paul. I promise she'll be ok."

Though it killed me, I ran from the house, phasing quickly, meeting Collin's worried, painful thoughts. I stayed close to the edge of the woods, pacing, I could still hear Mia's screaming. I fell to the ground, whimpering, Collin ready to tear back into the house. I jumped up when suddenly it went quiet, and then a new voice entered my head.

"_Told you," Leah's smug thoughts cut through my mind like a knife._

"_Where is she?" Collin snapped._

"_Calm the hell down," Leah mentally rolled her eyes._

_I stayed quiet, watching as a wolf, fur similar to mine, but shining metallic silver in the moonlight, stepped next to Leah._

_Unlike me, Collin raced forward overjoyed at seeing Mia. Her thoughts were jumbled, blocked so well, hidden so no one could understand them. But she was happy when Collin came to her side, the side of his face rubbing against hers._

"_Sorry Pauly dear," Leah laughed, "But you're sister is a much prettier dog then you."_

"_Great, now I really am a bitch," Mia muttered. _

_I heard laughter in my head as the others joined me. Jared pouncing on Mia right away, "I always knew you would phase."_

"_I'm so fucking confused," Mia fell to the ground dramatically, wearing the cutest puppy dog look I had ever seen._

"_Awe!" Jacob cooed, falling to his belly and crawling forward, "So cute."_

_Mia nipped at him, growling playfully. Jacob jumped back, wearing a goofy expression, "Still violent."_

"_She's Paul's sister," Jared deadpanned._

_Yeah, she's my sister. Mia sat up, her head cocking to the side, still reminding me of a puppy. I took a step forward and laughed when she copied my serious expression, "At least I know everything that you're thinking now," I sighed._

_Mia laughed, "Ha! You wish!"_

"_Don't start," I warned._

_Stepping forward Mia met my gaze, I growled, she did the same, "Start what?"_

"_She's taking this surprisingly easy," Jacob muttered._

"_I'm a girl, we don't freak out over things like guys," Mia pointed out, sharing a knowing look with Leah._

"_Yeah, well now we have to tell you everything," Jared groaned, "This should take an hour."_

"_Already taken care of," Leah smirked happily, "Unlike you guys, she got it in less words then you."_

"_What _pissed_ you off so much anyways?" Jared asked as we started running, Leah sticking close to Mia. She was fast, almost as fast as Leah, but of course she was._

"_Not sure," Mia muttered, everything replaying. I growled as I watched._

"_I hope he drives off a cliff," I pictured it, Mia adding her own twists to it._

"_You two are terrible," Sam shook his head._

"_What about Z?" Mia asked slowing down._

_Was she going to phase too? I could barely stand the thought of knowing Mia had phased._

"_She's with Seth," I answered._

_Mia smiled mentally, her ears perking up. There was no way she could possibly look scary or tough in wolf form, she looked like a giant puppy, smaller then even Leah, but cute nonetheless._

"_Watch it," Mia snapped, distracted by my thoughts. But the cute look came back and everyone awed, "Zoey and Seth!"_

"_What are you hinting at M," I narrowed my eyes._

"_Oh nothing!" Mia sang and pranced around, making us laugh, "Except you know that Zoey loves him. Ah this was perfect!"_

_I froze. Zoey….loves….Seth?_

"_Yup," Mia nodded her head, "And Seth obviously likes her."_

"_I'll be back," I muttered and ran off. But Mia caught up with me, skidding and blocking my way._

"_Leave it, sit," Mia scolded._

"_Move," I growled._

_When I had said that Mia couldn't possibly be scary as a wolf, I was wrong. In a second she crouched, her muscles ready to spring as I did the same, her teeth bared as she growled at me._

"_Mia," I warned._

"_Paul," Sam copied my tone._

"_Mia!" I snapped. I don't what came over me, but I launched after my sister, only to meet a face full of dirt. I shook my head, and wheezed as Mia tackled me to the ground, feeling pain shoot through my shoulder as she bit down. I heard Jacob laugh as I tried to get my own hold on Mia, only to have it countered and then hit again._

"_ENOUGH!" Sam's Alpha voice made me cringe, Mia went limp falling to the ground whimpering._

"_You got beat up by your sister!" Jared laughed, if he could, he'd be crying._

_Collin growled at me as he went to Mia's side. As I watched them from the ground, I felt the worry I had, slip away. I grasped for that thread that would keep it there, but the aura they sent off when they were next to each other, made everyone quiet, made them wish they had something else. Unending love radiated from Collin and my sister as they laid by each other, not saying a single thing._

"_Oh," Leah piped up, breaking the silence, "You have to cut your hair."_

"_WHAT?" Mia's scream caused us all to whimper._

_Of all things for her to freak out about, it wasn't that she could turn into a giant dog, but that she was going to have to cut her hair….serious issues._

**A/N I like this chapter J I also love Mia….and Collin. There will be more with Paul's dad and soon their mom. I couldn't resist making Mia a wolf. I hope everyone liked this chapter, the next one will be school time, but have Seth/Zoey fluff which I think everyone has been dying for. Thanks for reading and if you have any questions/comments/suggestions please don't be afraid to ask/tell. Thank you all and please review :D**

**Much Love**

**xoxoxo**


	6. Look At Me

**Chapter 6: Look At Me**

_Darling look at me, I've fallen like a fool for you. And darling can't you see, I'd do anything you want me to? I tell myself I'm in too deep, then I fall a little farther every time you look at me. –Alan Jackson_

**ZoeyPOV**

I've gone through a lot of things in my life. From abusive parents, to abusive boyfriends. From tears and heartache, to laughter and smiles. But never in my life had I experienced true longing. Sure, I had longed for a family I didn't have. I longed to win trophies and medals. But I was talking about the longing to be with someone. And that someone was Seth Clearwater.

Since freshmen year, when he turned from awkward little boy, to muscled delicious man, I had felt this connection, this pull to him. I loved the way his eyes would light up when he smiled, how gentle and soothing his voice could be. And I loved the way he looked at me, like I was the only person in the room, and I was the most beautiful creature in the world. When I was around Seth, I didn't feel as though I had to keep up the "Walker rock wall", or to be this slutty party girl. No, instead I could breathe and be around him. Where am I going with this? Huh….I really don't know actually.

After being ordered out of the house, Seth pulled me into his arms and ran into the woods, only stopping when we were far enough away from my house. I was still frozen with the image of my sister screaming in pain, of the fight with my dad, but most of all that at this moment, I could very well be losing my twin, my other half.

Seth placed me on my feet. I couldn't stand; my knees gave out as I crumpled to the dirt floor. A wave of nausea swept through me, I put my head between my legs. My tears still flowed down my face. God all I wanted was for Paul or Mia or someone to just tell me I was overreacting. That M was going to be ok, that this was all a dream.

"Zo, you okay?" I felt Seth slide down next to me, placing a hand on the back of my neck. It warmed me instantly.

I shook my head, "No, Mia…And…Oh god!" A sob escaped my lips as the scene repeated over and over again in my head.

"Oh Z, shh, everything's going to be alright," Seth wrapped his huge arms around me, burying his face in my hair. I stiffened as he did this, he didn't notice though, instead whispered to me kind words.

This boy, man, was the kindest, amazing creature on the face of this planet. I turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around Seth's neck and holding tight to him. "I can't lose her Seth. I….I'll die if Mia leaves me."

Seth held tight to me, kissing my head, "Zoey, I swear that Mia is not leaving you. In fact, she's going to be brand new. Better then she has ever been."

What? Brand new? What was wrong with the old Mia?

"There's nothing wrong with your sister," ah, so I was that readable? "What's happening to Mia…well, it's changing her? But it won't change who she is."

"What is happening then Seth?" I snapped, pulling away slightly so I could catch his eyes.

He sighed heavily, "You were going to find out eventually," swallowing Seth pulled me to my feet, "You know all the stories about the protectors of La Push?" I nodded, holding tighter to his hand, "They're all true. Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jake, Lee, Paul, and me….we're all shifters," I blinked, truly at a loss for what to say, "And Mia is going through her first shift right now."

My mouth opened, but snapped shut, what was I supposed to say? Who should I call? Oh my god! The guy I loved was a total nut job!

"Before you think I'm challenged," Seth whispered, my eyes grew large as he slipped his shirt off. Staring is rude, trust me, I know that. But I really didn't give a fuck about that as Seth stood there shirtless. I was all but eye raping him.

Muscle covered every inch of him, hardened and whip cord strong. His stomach was rippled with a six pack, and his hip bones created a 'v' that disappeared under the top of his jeans. I cleared my throat, trying hard to concentrate.

"Don't freak," Seth ran backwards slowly before turning and jogging into the woods.

I let out every curse word I knew as I exhaled. First, Mia is hurt. Then Seth holds me closer then ever. And then he gets undressed and leaves me alone in the woods? Today is so not my day. Running a hand through my hair I contemplated going home, only realizing a second later that I didn't know the way back.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I held my breathe. Something was behind me. Look? Or don't look? I swallowed and slowly turning around. My eyes widened as I stumbled back a step back. Standing in front of me was a giant russet wolf, staring me straight in the eye.

"Good puppy," I muttered, my voice shaking, "Stay right there. Good boy."

The wolf, if it could, seemed to smile, it's eyes twinkling. Something about that made me stop from turning and running. I looked closer, the wolf doing the same.

"Se-," I stopped. No, it couldn't be.

The wolf nodded it's head, stepping forward and nuzzling my neck.

"Oh my god it is you," I felt all the air in my body rush out as the wolf sat down, it's eyes twinkling again. Seth, Seth, Seth. That's all I could think as I saw there with him, running my fingers through the silky fur, whispering quietly, "This, everything is all true?" Seth nodded his head, got up, and disappeared back into the woods.

"Yeah, everything's true," Seth jogged out from the trees, his shirt clutched in his hand, his jeans wrinkled and dusty.

"So Mia," I swallowed, trying to picture my sister as a….wolf.

"Is a shifter," Seth finished for me and smiled, "Yup."

"What exactly, do you guys…do?"

"We make sure Quileute is safe. We protect the people. And we make sure the vampires stay away."

"Vampires? Like Count Chocula?"

Seth through his head back and laughed, "Not exactly Zo. But yes, vampires."

"Ah," I nodded my head as we both went quiet.

Seth ran a hand through his hair, and pulled his shirt back on…damn, "Uh, I think it's probably alright to go back now."

I fell into step with him, wanting for him to reach out and hold me again. "Seth?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at me, his arm brushing against mine.

"What you said about the other night, about me needing to fix myself-" I started and was cut off.

"I shouldn't have said that to you," Seth shook his head, "It was mean."

"Shut up," I snapped, earning a smile, "You were right. I do need to fix myself. But this morning I thought about what you said, and I realized that it was me who was getting in my own way. And that I shouldn't have done the things I did," taking a deep breathe I finished, praying that he would accept what I was saying, "Seth, I have feelings for you that scare the shit out of me. I've never felt like this for someone before. And I think that's why what you said hurt me so much. So I guess this is me saying I'm sorry."

"Zoey," Seth stopped and turned me to face him, lacing his hands through mine and bringing them to his lips, kissing them before speaking, "I like you a lot too, but I owe you an apology for saying that. I was angry and upset. So I'm sorry too."

I smiled, squeezing his hands, "Seth Clearwater."

"What?" He wore a confused look as I shook my head.

"I," I had to breathe deeply before I did something that I have never done before, "I was wondering if you would maybe like to watch movies or something with me tomorrow?"

Seth smiled widely, "I think that sounds like a pretty sweet thing to do."

I couldn't help my own smile, "It is."

The rest of the walk back to my house I felt as though I was walking on air. Seth never once let go of my hand. It seemed like I could talk with him and he would always be interested in what I was saying. Seth asked so many questions I had to think before I answered. I laughed at the things he would say, and found myself smiling more than I ever had when with a guy.

"MIA!" I screamed as I flung the glass door open.

"ZOEY!" Mia ran to me as I caught her and hugged my twin as tight as I could. I could see what Seth meant. Her skin felt as though it was at least 200 degrees, her hair was thicker than it had ever been, and she seemed to be leaner then previously.

"Oh my god!" I cried as Mia and I kept hugging, both of us holding so tight it was crushing.

"I'm sorry Z," Mia muttered as we finally parted.

"Uh, for what? Turning into a giant puppy?" I cocked my head to the side as she did, both of us smirking.

"You told her?" Paul roared and I jumped in front of Seth.

"Down kujo!" I snapped and Paul cracked a smile.

"Down to business," Leah Clearwater appeared from the kitchen holding a pair of scissors and a towel.

"Oh hell to the no," Mia jumped onto the couch, throwing a pillow at Leah, "Get the fuck away from me Leah!"

"First, watch your language," Paul leaned against the wall, amused, "Second, it has to be done. You can't have it long, you won't be able to move as easily."

"Uh, mucho confused here!" I raised my hand as Seth pulled me onto his lap. Collin was leaning against the table, laughing as Mia ran around the living from Leah.

"She has to cut her hair short, if it's long, your fur gets shaggy," Seth answered for me.

"Get the fuck away from her Leah!" I jumped to my twin's side. Scooping Mia into my arms I ran to the table again, and we crawled under it. I wrapped my arms around her head, "Leave the beautifulness alone!"

"Mia Kimberley," Paul used his 'I'm boss' voice.

"Never!" Mia and I screamed.

"Don't be a baby," Leah laughed, snipping the scissors in the air.

"Don't be a jerk," Mia countered, earning a chorus of laughter.

"Don't be a dirty slut," Leah smirked.

"Don't be a heartless bitch," Mia snapped.

Leah growled. Before I knew it, Leah had grabbed Mia's leg and pulled her out from under the table and threw her into a chair. Paul held her down as Leah dropped the towel on the ground.

"Don't move and I might make sure you look alright," Leah smiled.

Mia kicked out, catching the bitch in the stomach. Leah doubled over, coughing.

"Idea!" I jumped out form under the table, cursing when I hit my head, "I'll cut Mia's hair and she won't complain or fight about it."

"Agree!" Mia and Paul said in unison. I was sure if Leah went next to Mia's head, my sister would be dead.

It took me over two hours to cut Mia's hair. I slammed dunked her head into the bathtub, washing it and fighting her over the shampoo. Then finally I set to detangling it. And finally…the first chop. Mia pretended to cry as I cut the first chunk of long hair. After that she shut up, sulking as the beautiful hair fell to the ground. Seth watched over my shoulder, handing me whatever I asked for. Collin sat at Mia's feet, cracking jokes and making her smile. Paul and the others were in the living room, the TV blaring some video game.

"Done," I stepped back, admiring my work, "You know, it actually doesn't look that bad."

"I will never look in a mirror again," Mia crossed her eyes, making Collin laugh. I smiled and held the mirror up, she shrieked, before smirking, "I look pretty cute."

I laughed loudly as I took my phone out and took a picture of her. Her once long hair was gone, now it was in a choppy layered bob to her chin. Semi-long bangs were pushed to the right side of her face. It fit her somehow, sporty, edgy, slightly preppy. I was a damn good hair cutter.

"Hot would be the correct word dear," Collin stood, catching Mia in a quick kiss as she walked into the living room.

"Ta-da!" She posed dramatically in front of the TV.

"Very cute M," Paul smiled as he paused the game, "Was that so bad?"

"Yes, a part of me died with every snip," Mia snapped playfully before tackling Paul into a hug.

"Girl of many talents," Seth's arms wrapped around my waist as he bent and whispered into my ear.

I smiled, closing my eyes as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Here," I felt something being thrown at me and instinctively reached out to catch it. It was a twenty. Paul growled as he wrestled Mia into a headlock, "Go do something with Seth."

Whaaa? I most have worn that look because everyone laughed.

"Go before I change my mind," Paul cursed when Mia punched him in the side, causing both of them to fall to the floor.

I didn't need to be told twice. Running into my room I put on a pair of clean jeans, a low cut green shirt, and grabbed a hoodie before slipping my feet into my converse. "Thanks Paul love you!" grabbing Seth's hand I ran out the door, only slowing when we were at the end of the street.

"Why the hurry?" Seth laughed, pulling on my hand to slow us down.

"I saw an opening and took it," I winked at him, holding tighter to his hand, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Seth smiled as he stuffed his other hand in his pocket.

"Why…why did you start liking me?" I asked quietly, looking down at the sidewalk.

"There's this thing called imprinting," Seth started slowly, "it's like finding the one you were always meant to be with. You see her, and your hers. I imprinted on you," I nodded, considering how to respond, "I liked you before, but never thought I had a chance."

I smiled, "Oh trust me, you had a huge change," Seth bent and kissed my cheek, "Imprinting? It's sort of…."

"Weird?" Seth suggested.

"Cute," I decided with a smirk, "So, you're mine?" He nodded, "You would do anything I say?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, just that this would be the most awesome relationship I could ever be in."

"Relationship huh?" Seth smirked as I looked down, smirking in embarrassment.

"Well…you know," I explained lamely.

Seth said nothing else as we came to the movies, buying a ticket to some random movie that I randomly pointed to. We made our way into the darkened theater, sitting in the back left corner, Seth's arm thrown across the back of my chair, warming me so that I had to take my hoodie off.

"Is that a shifter thing?" I asked, "being so hot?"

Seth smirked, "We run a pretty high temp. And only a few of us are hot."

I smothered my laugh, "So not what I meant."

He merely winked at me and turned to watch the previews.

Sitting there in a dark theater with Seth Clearwater was the most challenging thing I had ever done in my life. I had been to movies with guys before, but usually the moment it got dark I didn't see much of the movie. Seth played with the ends of my hair, every so often leaning over and whispering something to me. I leaned against him when he put the arm rest up, holding me to his side. I felt myself blush when the star couple finally kissed, and fell to a bed.

I cleared my throat as Seth gave me an amused look, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

Smirking, he put a hand under my chin, bringing my face closer to his. Our lips were an inch away, his breath mingled with mine. I closed my eyes, begging him mentally to hurry up and kiss me. Seth's lips barely brushed across mine before he sat back up, smirking as I pouted. My lips tingled from the almost kiss, I wanted to badly for him to reach back and finish it.

By the time the movie ended I was on full on pout mode, only to be surprised into a laugh as Seth started trashing the movie.

"Seriously? What kind action was that? All of that stuff was fake!" Seth shook his head, lacing a hand through mine.

"Well I liked it," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well duh you did! You have not seen some of the movies I've seen!" Seth snapped seriously. I couldn't help but laugh at the face he made. He cracked a smile, "But I'm glad you liked it."

We walked back home, only to find it empty. So I showed Seth to my room, we sat on my bed talking, laughing as he told me stories about the pack. I had never felt so comfortable and safe around a guy. I had changed into sweats when he left, pulling my hair into a ponytail as he left the room.

"Beautiful as ever," Seth smiled as he turned the light off. I curled my legs under me as he sat back down, sitting next to me. The moonlight streamed through my window, causing a soft glow across the green walls.

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"For what?" Seth asked, leaning his own head against mine.

"For tonight, for being so understanding and kind and amazing," I rushed out, "thank you for being you."

Seth gently lifted my head, "Your welcome," and his lips met mine. I felt like the world had stopped turning as I fell into his kiss. Lightening shot through my veins, every nerve ending becoming ignited as he ran his hands down my arms. I groaned as his tongue met mine, tasting summer and peppermint. He smirked before breaking the kiss, pecking one more time.

"What you said earlier," Seth began, lacing my hands in his, "about the greatest relationship? I've been thinking about that," I held my breath, "You still want that?"

Oh hell yes! "Yeah," I whispered. Seth cupped one side of my face.

Leaning in, he spoke against my lips, "Zoey, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I pushed my face towards him, his lips pressing against mine before separating, "Yes, I would love to."

"Good," Seth smiled before meeting my lips again.

And this time, I wasn't going to let myself get in the way.


End file.
